


【TV康斯坦丁】轮回道

by Bond_Sevensins



Series: Constantine [7]
Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bond_Sevensins/pseuds/Bond_Sevensins
Summary: 已经很久没梦到你了，我的爱人。





	【TV康斯坦丁】轮回道

**Author's Note:**

> 我做了个梦，我梦见查斯在别人的故事里提到一个对自己来说很重要的人。我分不清梦和现实，因为梦里没有版权，总是没有，他也没资格在别人的故事里露出面容，查斯的回忆全都是模模糊糊，因为那场混账的、毫无用处的拯救运动，因为那个没头没尾的结局。  
> 我的梦里乱七八糟，我写的也乱七八糟，因为我被惹毛了无数次，我憎恨你，我恨你。

  
[ ](http://the-seven-sins.lofter.com/post/1e697eb2_12e132fb2#)

已经很久没梦到你了，我的爱人

  


  


  


  


  


  


“不，曾经有一个对我很重要的人。”  
  
大个子从无梦的昏沉中醒来，迷茫而迟钝地四处看着。他发现自己蜷在一个狭窄的方格子里，两侧挺长，穹顶却压得很近。  
外面传来一阵巨大的轰鸣，盒子里却只能听到闷响。男人甩了甩头，慢慢站起来，缓缓走近面前那条长长窄窄的窗户。  
窗外流动着血色的云雾，狂风暴烈地呼啸，尖锐的哀嚎远远传来，刺得大个子心跳如雷。蓦然间风声吹打着窗户发，出幽灵般的鸣响。男人弓起了腰，脚步也迟疑了些。  
突然盒子剧烈地晃动起来，他东倒西歪地撞在地下，吃痛地叫了一声。大个子晕头转向地望着窗外，血色撕裂般瞬间消失了，窗外的天空摇晃着，变作一片纯白。盒子猛地一震，落在地面。一个穿着米色风衣的人影闪了出来，双手一下子砸在窗上。  
查斯！  
窗外男人的眼睛往上都被盒子的铁壁挡住了，他正冲大个子叫着，而查斯听不太清，却觉得他有点眼熟。

嘿。

窗外的男人微弓着腰向他伸手，脸上带着一种急切的，温柔的笑容，查斯依旧看不到他的眼睛。

来啊，伙计，牵着我的手……不要害怕。男人如此说着，喉头好像有点哽咽。

查斯愣了一会，犹豫地慢慢伸出手。

顷刻间查斯被光芒吞没。他猝不及防地捂住眼睛，一只手拍着他的脊背，他的脖子被某人的双臂紧紧环住。

 

“伙计。”

康斯坦丁站在小院子的一块青石上朝外张望，然后回身慢慢蹲了下来。驱魔师带着小小的笑容望着查斯，眼圈红红地低下头。

“走吧，是时候回家了，我不再需要你了。”

“回家。”

康斯坦丁低头绕过查斯，揣着兜向外走去。

“约翰。”查斯想追上去，却迈不动双腿。他定定地站着，眼前越来越模糊。

他伸出手去。

 

“约翰。”

查斯抬头，呆呆地盯着他。

“是我，伙计。”驱魔师的脸上闪过一丝惊喜，“你记得我。”

“怎么可能忘记，我可吃了好多苦头。”查斯笑起来。康斯坦丁旋即低下头艰难地吐了口气，颓废地点了点头。

“我们在哪？”

“一个没法轻易跑路的地方。”驱魔师沙哑地说着，眼神飘向身后又若无其事地转了回来。查斯的视线紧追而去，那片血色的天空，狂风暴雨和裹着尖叫声的云流被远远抛在身后，可它们似乎总虎视眈眈。

 

“你该走了。”驱魔师拍拍查斯的肩。

“我？”查斯皱眉，“你要去哪？”

“……”

“我们总得一起，你知道的。”

“当然。”康斯坦丁向前走去，查斯抬头，驱魔师冲查斯招手，然后跨上一辆小小的摩托。查斯两三步跑了过去，接住了康斯坦丁扔给他的头盔。

“当真？”查斯拿在手里颠了颠，“你从来不听劝，今天反倒给我了？”

“上来吧。”约翰催促似的朝查斯挥手。

“不，我来开。”康斯坦丁推开走过来就要坐在前面的大个子，利落地跨上摩托，“现在快点带上你的安全帽然后他妈的上来，伙计。”

查斯摇着头跨上摩托后座，双脚踏地的康斯坦丁因为大个子的体重摇晃了一下。他紧皱眉头，猛地转动把手。摩托转了个弯，在轰鸣的引擎声中向前疾驰而去。

几秒之前查斯一度以为那声震耳欲聋的轰鸣是引擎在尖叫。下一刻他转过脸去，却惊恐地发现数千里外的血色卷成尖锐的狂风，它狰狞地追赶而来，歪扭地拍向地面，无限放大的哀嚎吞噬了一切。

查斯的心咚咚狂跳。他刚想转头大吼，咆哮声便响彻他的耳畔：“往前看，查斯！不要回头！”

查斯缩了起来，一棵死去的枯树在他旁边闪过，他紧紧闭上眼睛。他感到摩托在一片黑暗中左躲右闪，几阵爆裂声中一片片沙土飞溅起来，狂风就在他们身后。

“约翰！”大个子喊，“我们是不是……”

“再说吧，查斯。”康斯坦丁转动车头，一个急甩脱开了扎进地面的风刃，一溜烟向前冲去。

扎在纯白里的利刃消失了。另一处的虚空中狂风纠集了一片旋转的血色，风中的残肢伸出五指，直冲查斯而去。

 

康斯坦丁转过身，狠推了查斯一把。

“约翰…！？”

 

大个子瞳孔收紧，他重重摔下车去，在地上翻了几圈。一片天旋地转中他艰难起身，空洞地摸着被石子割破的脸。

石子？

他跌撞着站了起来，迷茫地环顾四周。天光大亮，参天大树的阴影在阳光下斑斑驳驳，晚夏的风轻轻吹着他的头发，他就站在回家的小路上。

“约翰？”

 

“他不在这。”

“为什么？”查斯问，“里奇？”

里奇沉默不语。他推推眼镜，抿了抿带着胡茬的嘴巴。

“我快忘记了，我不知道为什么总看不清楚。”查斯捂着头，艰难地请求着，“帮帮我，里奇。”

“你没必要记得他。”里奇低低的说，“他只是个混蛋，是个连版权都没有的小丑，不配出现在的别人故事里。”

“不。”查斯嗫嚅着，“他是个对我很重要的人。”

 

惨白的天空下，一个双眼失去聚焦的男人被死板地倒穿在树枝上。发黑的血液从他的脖颈流向棕色的眸子。他呆呆地望着天空，嘴里淌出的血坠向一片纯白的地面上。

“有几年了？”

“蠢货，在这是没有人类能感受到时间的。”

恶鬼走过康斯坦丁骑着摩托飞窜的道路，旁边有一棵枯死的树。

这么多年来都一直恶名远扬的康斯坦丁啊，恶魔们少有唏嘘，大多笑着。

最终也只能在轮回道上受尽折磨。

 

约翰·康斯坦丁粘稠的血液流过眼白，遮住瞳孔，滑过睫毛，落在地上。他发青的眼睛望着树下自己的车轮碾过黑红的小点，冲向一片虚无的夕阳。

 

他勾起惨白的嘴角。

2019.3.8 


End file.
